pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Recess (Thomas O'Malley Animal Style)
Cast *Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler *Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle *Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather) as Ashley Funicello Spinelli *Diana (Sailor Moon) as Gretchen Priscilla Grundler *Lune (Leo the Lion; 1966) as Michael "Mikey" Blumberg *Ratso (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswald *Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) as Miss Muriel P. Finster * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Irma the lunch lady *Vitaly (Madagascar 3) as Principal Peter Prickly *Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 1 &2) as Randall J. Weems *Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) as Miss Lemon *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Erwin Lawson *Mongo the Mongoose (The Jungle Cubs) as Robert "King Bob" *Callie Briggs(SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Miss Alordayne Grotke *Tiger (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Hank *Mungo Mongoose (Sailor Moon) as Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick *Tiger (An American Tail) as Aaron Kelso *Adult Simba and Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Sam and Ellie Detweiler *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) as Becky Detweiler *Sylvester Cat (The Lioney Tunes) as Mr. E *Jake (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Coach Kluge *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Lieutenant Colonel Ulysses Griswald *Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) as Mrs. Madge Griswald *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Mayor Phillip Fitzhugh *Sebastian (Josie and the Pussycats) as Superintendent Skinner *Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Dr. Philium Benedict *Warren T Cat (An American Tail) as Fenwick *Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) as Paul Prickly *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Santa Claus *Figaro (Pinocchio 1940) as Chad LaSalle *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Thaddaus Third III *Marie (The Aristocats) as Ashley Rigalli *Fluff (Tom and Jerry:Triplet Trouble) as Vance *Max (Captiol Critters) as Rus Rimple *Becky Fletcher (Tom Sawyer 2000) as C.J. Rottweiler *Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Mickey *Amy Lawrence (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Greta Grobler *My Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather),Priscilla Pinkpaws (Angelina Ballerina),Babs Bunny and Fifi (Tiny Toons Adventures) as The Ashleys *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Kojak the Bald Guy Recess School Out Quotes: *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: Hey, teacher, leave them kids alone! *Spunky/T.J. Detweiler: Ms.Lioness *Commander Ulysses Feral: Vianti, it's you. You're still a vision of loveliness. *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: Yeah? And you're still a two-bit, recess-hating pretty boycat. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: What do you think I am, stupid? That hurt,Vianti. But I'll forgive you if you'll just come back to me. *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: Ha! I'd rather eat playground dirt. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: That can be arranged, my dear. *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: Not before I take you down. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: Take me down? Yeah, right. You and what army? *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: Me and this army *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: My ice cream! Stop it! Stop it, I say! You little creatures are in trouble now! Just wait 'till Principal Stripe Tiger hears about this! *Vitaly/Principal Prickly: (over speaker) Attention, students, this is Principal Vitaly Stripe Tiger talking. *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: but surprised That was fast. *Vitaly/Principal Prickly Some of you may have noticed ice cream on the playground. I want you to know that I will not stand for this. This ice cream should be eaten immediately! *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: shocked Huh? *Vitaly/Principal Prickly: In addition, I want you to all ignore Miss Lioness, no matter what she says, about ice cream or anything else! *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: stunned This can't be happening... *Vitaly/Principal Prickly: Furthermore, I want to inform you all that I have a fat, saggy butt, which I like to scratch every hour on the hour. *Spunky/T.J.: Also, I want to apologize to all of you, for being such a mean principal, taking away hall passes, giving guys recess detention, refusing to accept sick notes, just because it doesn't look like a guy's mom's signature! Making kids stand at the wall for 10 whole minutes! With no break! Man, I feel ashamed of myself for all the terrible, rotten things I've done! And next year, I promise to- *Spunky/T.J.: nervously Why, Principal Stripe Tiger, sir! What a surprise! *Tom Cat/Superintendent: Animals,Animals, please calm down. Mr. Stripe Tiger here has informed me of this no recess proposal. Let me assure you that as long as I'm superintendent, this radical plan will never be carried out in this district. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: Hey, man, you just don't get it! *Tom Cat/Superintendent: Of course I do, Feral. That's why I'm replacing you. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: What? *Tom Cat/Superintendent:Stripe Tiger, from now on, you will be principal. *Vitaly/Principal Prickly: Who, me? *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: Oh, I see what's going down here. You tricked me, went around my back to the man to get my job! *Vitaly/Principal Prickly: No, Ulysses. it's not like that at all. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: Yeah, right! Come on, Vitani baby, let's blow this scene. *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster: No,Ulysses, it's over. I could never be with a man who doesn't love recess. *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: So you're against me too. Well, fine. I don't need you. I don't need anyone! Aaah! *Vianti/Muriel P. Finster:Ulysses! *Vitaly/Principal Prickly:You okay, man? *Commander Ulysses Feral/Dr. Philium Benedict: Don't touch me! You took my chick. You took my job. Well, enjoy it while you can,Tiger boy, 'cause you're gonna pay. : Category:Recess School Out Movies Category:Recess TV Spoofs Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley